In order to gain satisfactory sexual activity, there are two main desires, stimulation of the sexual organs or at least of one partner's organ, and security against transmission of disease or when contraception is desired of sperm.
The standard physical device to provide protection against disease conception or both is the male condom, a thin membrane which is rolled tightly over the male organ. Its major disadvantage is that it largely or entirely prevents friction for the male user, thereby reducing or eliminating the stimulation of sexual activity. The condom is also awkward in use, being difficult to place on the organ and subject to slipping off.
Because condoms are unsatisfactory to male users, there is a reluctance to use them. Consequently, the rates of venereal and AIDS infection, and the rates of unwanted pregnancies, are increased.
As a further disadvantage, condoms are a simple, uniform, and utilitarian device. Yet human sexual activities involve an extremely wide variety of personal situations for sex, of purposes and interests in sex, of degrees of concern about the risk of disease or conception, of types of sexual activity, for instance, heterosexual intercourse, manual play, oral stimulation, self-stimulation, etc., and of partners' ages and preferences.
Efforts to improve the condom have mainly tried to make it become even more insignificant, especially with ever-thinner membranes. There have been some efforts to enlarge the tip of some condoms to provide some looseness and to alter the surfaces. But those have accomplished little so far, and they have raised the risks of the condom's falling off during use.
"Sex toys," which can simulate some features of the male organ, often in exaggerated forms, include a variety of vibrators, with simple cylindrical, tapered or male-organ-simulating shapes to be inserted into the female. Such vibrators lack the enclosure for the actual male organ, the ability to insert the male's own organ fully into the female, and the mutual stimulating process.
Another category is hollow fake male organs, often worn with harnesses. They are usually designed for penetration, often with an exaggerated exterior size. They are usually made of stiff materials. Particularly, they do not provide for a sliding and friction of the male organ inside the hollow simulated organ. Also, they are not lined or otherwise prepared for stimulation of either partner. Some versions of them are called Prosthetic Penis Aids (PPAs). They too are fixed over the male's organ, often with a harness, thereby preventing any sliding and stimulation for the male.
Still another category is various pumps and related mechanical devices, which a male can use to cause friction or pulsing for his organ. But these pumps are large and unwieldy, with no possibility of being used for mutual intimate activity in the manner of the invention.
Finally, there are "extenders" or "extensions," which fasten an elongated molded rubber tip of a simulated male organ onto the real organ, seeking to make it seem longer. One version even contains a vibrating device. These extenders are tightly rolled onto the male organ. There is no enclosure of the entire organ. There can be no sliding of the male organ inside the extension. There is no anchoring to the base of the real organ, and the extension does not provide for secure protection.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus that causes sexual stimulation for both partners during sexual activity is securely anchored without preventing friction; comes in varied shapes, sizes, and surfaces, in order to fit human diversity in anatomical sizes and personal interests; and provides protection.